Après trois ans
by TeamLouis
Summary: Après trois ans de vie commune, Harry décide de réveiller son amant de la plus douce manière qui soit... OS Drarry. Contient du lemon.


Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 25 décembre. Tu sais ce que cela signifie mon ange… Cela fait maintenant trois ans que je vis à tes côtés, dans notre petit appartement, notre petit cocon, situé en plein cœur de Londres. Comment notre histoire à commencer ? Je me souviens de ton regard embué de larmes, lorsque tu m'as vu revenir de mon combat final avec Lord Voldemort. Tu étais persuadé qu'il allait me tuer, tu savais de quoi il était capable. Tu avais fini par te ranger de notre côté, créant la colère de ton père, tu n'avais pas le droit de lui faire ça. Les gens s'écartaient sur mon passage, sachant pertinemment que je ne répondrais à aucune question, pas pour le moment. Je les laissais fêter dignement la fin de la guerre, tandis que je regagnais le dortoir des Gryffondors. J'avais besoin d'être seul, je ne voulais voir personne. Les gens semblaient heureux, alors que des centaines d'innocents étaient morts. Je me sentais sale, le sang collait sur mes vêtements, la poussière tombait de mes cheveux, mes égratignures piquaient mon visage, j'avais vraiment besoin d'une douche. Mais tu ne devais pas être de cet avis, puisque tu m'as suivi et tu as choisis d'entrer dans la pièce au moment où j'enlevais ma chemise tâchée de ce liquide rouge et poisseux qui m'appartenait. Tu me dévisageas, je ne comprenais pas l'inquiétude que je lisais dans tes yeux. Toi, ma Némésis, inquiet pour moi ? Non, tu étais surement là pour me lancer les mêmes piques qu'a l'accoutumée. Une personne de ton genre était incapable d'avoir des sentiments, tu faisais le mal autour de toi. Alors explique-moi pourquoi je cherchais toujours à savoir ce que tu faisais, avec qui tu étais. Dis-moi pourquoi je voulais tout le temps un contact physique avec toi, te provoquant pour que tu jettes sur moi. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je ressentais, aussi j'avais parlé à Hermione de mes tourments. La réponse fut simple pour elle, dure à accepter à moi : j'étais amoureux de toi. Comment pouvait-on passer aussi facilement de la haine à l'amour ? Je n'en avais aucune idée, mais mes sentiments, eux, étaient bien présents. C'est pourquoi je rougis lorsque ton regard s'attarda sur ma chemise à moitié ouverte. Je me repris assez vite, tu ne devais pas voir à quel point tu me mettais mal à l'aise, ou ta putain de fierté m'aurait suivit un long moment.

« -Qu'est ce que tu veux Malfoy ? te demandais-je, sèchement.

-Harry, tu es blessé ? me questionnas-tu, la voix tremblante.

-Et bien Malfoy, c'est plus Potter maintenant ? Ton niveau baisse de jours en jours, c'est pitoyable, ironisais-je.

-Harry, continuas-tu, on n'a pas toujours été en bon terme…

-On n'a jamais été en bon terme, te coupais-je. »

Tu te figeas, ton visage d'ordinaire si pâle attint des tons encore plus clairs. Tu passas ta main dans tes cheveux, les décoiffant au passage. Merlin ce que tu étais beau ! Le silence s'installa entre nous, et je mis quelques minutes avant de me rendre compte que tu pleurais. Je m'avançais prudemment de toi, tu me tournas le dos en sentant que je m'approchais. Je pris ton poignet et le tiras pour t'obliger à me faire face.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? te chuchotais-je.

Tu eus un triste sourire et tu secouas négativement la tête.

-Dis-moi Drago…, soufflais-je au creux de ton oreille. »

Tu baissas la tête, frôlant mon cou avec tes cheveux. Je sentis tes larmes coulaient doucement contre le tissu, et je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue, terriblement mal à l'idée de ne pas savoir pourquoi tu pleurais. Tu attendis encore quelques instants avant de reprendre sur le même ton que moi

« Que dirais-tu si je te disais que je ressens plus que de la rancœur envers toi ? Si je te disais que c'est beaucoup plus ? Si je te disais que je ne veux plus me battre contre toi, mais te serrer dans mes bras ? Si je… »

Tu ne finis pas ta phrase, étant donné que je pressais mes lèvres contre les tiennes. Nos langues se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent, et dansèrent sensuellement ensemble pendant plusieurs minutes et c'est à bout de souffle que tu rompis notre baiser. J'appuyais mon front contre le tien, tandis que tes bras entouraient ma taille.

« Je dirais que c'est réciproque, soufflais-je contre tes lippes, un sourire ornant les miennes »

Personne n'était au courant de notre relation, et le fait de la vivre dans le secret ne faisait qu'augmenter notre passion. Seulement, au bout de quelques mois, au détour d'un couloir, alors que tu m'embrassais fougueusement, nous fîmes interrompus par un Ron et une Hermione complètement choqués. Bref, obligés de le dire à nos plus proches amis, mais bientôt la nouvelle fit le tour de Poudlard. C'est ce jour là que nous avons officialisé notre relation. Le 25 décembre. J'étais fier de m'afficher comme étant ton petit ami, le brun et le blond, le Gryffondor et le Serpentard, les deux hommes que personne n'aurait imaginé ensemble.

Je sors de mes songes et te regarde dormir paisiblement. Tu es magnifique quand tu dors, tu ressembles tellement à un ange… Tes lèvres sont dessinées en un petit sourire, je me demande si tu rêves de moi. Ta poitrine se soulève régulièrement au rythme de ta respiration. Je me rapproche de toi, et dépose un baiser délicat sur tes lèvres. Tu ne bouges pas, je ne veux pas que tu te réveilles, pas maintenant. Je veux te réveiller tout en douceur…

Je déboutonne un à un les boutons de ta veste de pyjama en soie noire, délicatement, prenant soin de ne pas te toucher. J'écarte le tissu de ton torse et mon cœur rate un battement lorsque je vois ta peau frissonner suite au courant d'air froid que j'ai crée. Le manque de chaleur risque de te réveiller, je me glisse entre tes jambes et pose mes mains de part et d'autre de ton corps. Ma bouche trouve ton cou, et je l'effleure, avant que ma langue vienne titiller ton lobe d'oreille, que je mordille tendrement. Je sens ta respiration s'accélérer, tu ne vas pas tarder à ouvrir les yeux. Ma langue descend plus bas, sur ton torse, et trouve ce repli de chair tant apprécier, je prends un malin plaisir à le malmener. Je prends entre mes lèvres son jumeau, et je vois ta tête bouger sur le côté, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Ma langue redessine avec application tes pectoraux puis continue son ascension vers ton ventre, et passe entre les sillons de tes abdominaux finement sculptés. J'atteins ton nombril, point que je sais sensible chez toi, et ma langue le parcours inlassablement. Je crois entendre un gémissement venant de ta part, je lève la tête et découvre ton visage d'une beauté impossible, les joues légèrement rouges. Tu te mords la lèvre inférieure, tu es réveillé mais tu continue de jouer le jeu, j'apprécie l'effort que tu fais. J'arrive rapidement à ton bas-ventre, que je couvre des baisers. Mais ma langue décide d'explorer ton épiderme dont j'aime tant la saveur unique. Tu te cambres légèrement en poussant un soupir, je souris contre ta peau. J'aime quand tu laisses de côté ta fierté, j'aime quand tu m'es soumis, et je sais que tu aimes ça aussi, je suis le seul à connaitre cette partie de toi. Je fais subtilement glisser ton pantalon le long de tes jambes d'un geste maitrisé et l'envoie à l'autre bout de la chambre. Je descends encore plus bas sous la couette, tu te mets plus à l'aise en pliant tes jambes. J'embrasse l'intérieur de tes cuisses, mordant et suçant ta peau par endroit pour la marquer. Tu es à moi mon ange… Tu enlèves la couette de ma tête, je te lance un regard interrogateur mais tu as toujours les yeux fermés. Je te remercie intérieurement, la chaleur qui ne faisait qu'augmenter me déconcentrait dans ma tâche. Je faufile mes doigts entre l'élastique de ton caleçon et joue avec, tandis que ma langue continue de taquiner ton nombril. Tu me donnes un coup de bassin et lâche un soupir de frustration, je ne suis pas assez rapide à ton goût. Tu es bien impatient mon cœur, j'ai l'intention de faire languir davantage… J'embrasse, ou plutôt j'effleure du bout des lèvres la bosse qui déforme ton caleçon, et d'un coup de main rapide et contrôlé, j'enlève le seul bout de tissu qu'il te reste, t'arrachant un hoquet de surprise. Une de tes mains caresse mes cheveux tandis que l'autre agrippe mon bras. Je pose mes lèvres sur ton sexe dressé par l'excitation. Même après trois ans de relation, je suis toujours surpris de voir que je te fais autant d'effet. Tu es un appel à la luxure… Ma langue te caresse habilement, en de longs vas-et-viens. Tu te cambres violement, tu enfonces tes ongles dans ma peau, je ne m'y attendais pas, tu m'as fait peur, idiot. Ta main quitte mes cheveux pour empoigner fermement les draps, ce qui m'ôte un grognement de mécontentement. Je sais que tu fais ça pour ne pas me faire mal, je n'apprécie pas pour autant. Ma bouche se referme sur toi, et ma langue experte entreprend de te faire languir, caressant minutieusement ton érection. Tes soupirs deviennent gémissements, ta respiration devient saccadée, et c'est dans un cri peu viril que tu viens entre mes lèvres. Je remonte mon visage vers le tien, tu ouvres enfin les yeux, ils sont encore voilés par l'orgasme fulgurant qui t'a prit. Tu m'attires à toi en exerçant une pression sur ma nuque, et m'embrasse avec passion, goûtant par la même occasion à ta propre saveur. Ta respiration est erratique, ta poitrine se soulève avec difficulté, tu es à bout de souffle.

« -Bonjour mon ange, souffle-je au creux de ton oreille.

-C'est… vraiment…mesquin… de me… faire ça… dès le matin… Harry…, articules-tu périlleusement. »

J'étouffe un rire et dépose un baiser sur ton front brulant et couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur.

« -Tu sais quel jour nous sommes aujourd'hui Dray ? en glissant ma tête dans ton cou. »

Tu passes tes mains sous mon T-shirt et dessines de petits cercles sur mon dos de tes doigts fins.

« -Le 25 décembre, trois ans de pur bonheur à tes côtés…, chuchotes-tu, avant de t'emparer de nouveau de mes lèvres. »

Ta langue darde mes lippes et trouve sa jumelle, et commence alors un ballet endiablé. Tu inverses rapidement les positions, tes genoux de chaque côté de mon corps et tu t'assois sans gène apparente sur mes hanches, faisant rencontrer mon érection avec ta virilité de nouveau vigoureuse, m'arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. Les préliminaires sont pour moi d'aucune utilité, je te veux maintenant.

« -Drago ?

-Oui mon cœur ?

-Fais-moi l'amour. »

Un sourire vicieux orne ton visage à l'entente de ces paroles et ton regard lubrique se pose sur mon entrejambe. Tu retires en vitesse mon T-shirt, déposes quelques baisers sur mon torse, joues quelques secondes avec mes tétons durcis par l'excitation, fais des suçons sur mon ventre, et m'enlèves rageusement mon caleçon. Tu prends un oreiller que tu places sous mon bassin, j'écarte instinctivement les jambes, sans aucune pudeur. Tu me présentes trois de tes doigts, c'est un plaisir pour moi de les lécher, et je m'appliquer à les mordiller légèrement, ne faisant que décupler notre désir. Tu me prépares avec délicatesse, faisant des mouvements de ciseaux en moi. C'est long, beaucoup trop long. Ma patience a des limites. Tu dois le comprendre puisque tu arrêtes tout, me faisant gémir de frustration. Tu remplaces rapidement tes doigts par quelque chose de plus imposant. Tu me pénètres progressivement, attendant que je m'habitue à toi.

« -Amour ?

-Hum ?

-Bouge. »

Tes coups de reins débutent, d'abord lentement, lascivement, puis le rythme devient rapide, frénétique. J'enroule mes jambes autour de ta taille et te rapproche plus près de moi. Nos lèvres se retrouvent, pour ne plus se lâcher. Nos gémissements se répercutent dans la chambre, cassant le silence dans lequel elle était plongée. Après avoir touché plusieurs fois mon point sensible, la jouissance m'atteint et je cris ton prénom, suivant quelques instants plus tard par toi, qui cries le mien. Tu te retires et t'allonges à côté de moi, posant ta tête sur mon torse. Je caresse doucement ton dos, resserre mon étreinte autour de ton corps et nous laisse le temps de reprendre nos esprits. Tu relèves la tête et pose tes lèvres sur les miennes en une simple pression.

« -Harry, mon cœur, j'ai un cadeau pour toi…

-Et en quel honneur ?

-Premièrement, c'est notre anniversaire… Deuxièmement, c'est Noel ! »

Tu sors précipitamment de la chambre, après avoir enfilé MON caleçon et tu reviens quelques minutes plus tard, un petit paquet dans les mains. Tu t'assois près de moi, contre la tête de lit.

« -Viens…, me souffles-tu. »

Je ne connais pas cet éclat dans tes yeux, tu sembles inquiet, angoissé, et l'espace d'un instant, j'ai peur que tu m'annonces quelque chose de grave. Je m'installe entre tes jambes, et rabats la couette sur mon intimité encore dévoilée. Je colle mon dos contre ton torse, ton menton vient trouver sa place sur mon épaule et tes bras s'enroulent autour de moi, tu déposes le paquet devant moi.

« -Ouvre…, chuchotes-tu. »

Je ferme les yeux, ton souffle chaud contre ma nuque me procure une sensation de sérénité incomparable. Il n'y a que dans tes bras que je suis bien mon ange…

Je déballe délicatement mon cadeau, pour y trouver une petite boite, sur laquelle est inscrite ton écriture.

« _Parce que la vie sans toi ne vaut la peine d'être vécue, je te veux mien pour l'éternité…_

_Je t'aime,_

_Drago. »_

Mon cœur rate un battement. Les mains tremblantes, j'ouvre cet écrin noir, pour y découvrir un anneau fin, en argent, tout ce que j'aime.

« -Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Ta voix est à peine audible, je sens que ta gorge est serrée, tu as peur de ma réaction. Je ne peux pas répondre. J'ai tout perdu : mes parents, mon parrain, mes amis… Le Mage Noir m'a tout pris, je n'étais plus rien, puis tu m'as trouvé… Tu sais que je pleure, mes larmes tombent sans bruit sur tes mains. Tu effleures mes cheveux de tes lèvres, en resserrant ton étreinte autour de mon corps. Je dois te répondre, je me retourne pour te faire face et ouvre la bouche, mais tu ne me laisses pas le temps de m'exprimer.

« -Harry, je te promets de faire de toi l'homme le plus comblé qui soit, et je…

-Tu le fais déjà très bien… »

Je m'assois à califourchon sur tes jambes et prends ton visage en coupe, avant de t'embrasser comme si ma vie en dépendait. Tu recules, créant ma frustration.

« -Il faut que tu me répondes Harry…

-Harry James Malfoy, ça sonne bien tu ne trouves pas ? »

Un sourire niais orne maintenant nos deux visages et tu me renverses sur le dos pour t'allonger de tout ton long sur moi. La journée réserve encore bien des surprises…

Dans un an mon ange, le 25 décembre sera un jour très spécial… Oui, c'est celui de notre anniversaire, mais moi, pour le célébrer, je t'attendrais devant l'autel…


End file.
